Too Young
by iWriteStories.Sometimes
Summary: It's 1836 and they are just too young to be going through the things they do. Samantha only has him and her sister, Freddie doesnt trust anyone, and Melanie just has problems.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: no

_Too Young_

_Chapter 1 Samantha_

_Run. That's my only thought. Why am I a twelve-year-old girl running as fast as she possibly can? Because she stole a ham__**.**__ Why did she steal a ham? Because she was hungry._

_Its 1836 and all she has is her sister. Run. _

_I turn a corner and see a person who looks just like me running in a different direction, away from the police also. I wonder what she stole. _

_"Melanie! " I yell out to her. She spins around and when she sees me she starts to run towards me. _

_"What are you running from?" she asks me panting slightly._

_"The police. You?" I question my identical sister._

_"Police. I stole some cheese and bread. Sorry I couldn't get any meat or something like that. But, at least I got what I got." she rasped it was probably getting harder and harder for her to breathe. She must think that I'm going to yell at her or something, which I very well would have if I didn't if I didn't steal some of the best meat in the universe._

_Melanie sniffed the air and her Puckett nose found the ham._

_"You stole an entire ham?" she looked at me with disbelief and praise. "Samantha. I love you." She told me seriously._

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"Stop! Thief!" we hear the pigs yell behind me._

_"Melanie, around the corner. Not it. You run." I taunt my clone._

_She snorts and darts to the left, I keep going straight. I take a glance over my shoulder and see the pigs follow Melanie around the corner._

_Idiots._

_I'm worried, but I trust her completely. She's a better runner than I am anyway so I just go home._

_I already cut two thin slices of ham and hid both outside. As I walk through the piece of shit shed that we call home, I try being as silent as possible so may mother doesn't hear me. But she does, she always does._

_"Girls!" I hear her drunken holler within the shed. I hold my breath and hope she doesn't smell the stench of meat on my hands._

_"No mother, it's only me." I call back. I can hear her giggle and stumble her way towards me._

_"Well, which one are you?" she pokes me in the chest, she smells like a man who just got fired from his job. The next thing I felt was a fierce pain on my cheek._

_"I asked you a question, girl? Which one are you?" my mother asked again more angrily. _

_"Ma, I'm Samantha, remember?" I beg her with my eyes not to strike me again._

_"See! Girl you know who you are-"she begins slurring but she stops, and starts to sniff the air. "What's that smell?" she starts looking for it. I pray that is originating from me._

_I slowly start backing into the door. I just want to disappear._

_She snaps her head in my direction. Her nose flares and she snatches my hands and she starts smelling them._

_She slowly looks up at me. My heart is beating in my ears. Her eyes piled with intoxicated anger. "Did you have a food?" her question full with hatred. I shake my head 'no' as fast as I could. _

_She slaps me again, but this time I'm thrown to the floor. My cheek is burning but I refuse to cry. _

_"You lying little fuck!" she hisses. "I know damn fucking well that your fat ass had some food, and didn't tell anyone!" my mother starts to kick me while I'm on the ground. "What about me and your sister, huh? You little bitch!" I won't cry, but I will scream. I scream as loud as I can when she kicks me in the chest, it feels like my rib just broke. "I hate you and your stupid piece of shit sister!" she yells and kicks me in the face, her shoe hits me right in the eye, she completely ignores my screaming and my lip bursting._

_"Ma, please! Stop! I'm sorry" I started begging. But I still refuse to cry in front of her._

_"No, you little fuck!" she yells out and starts to kick me harder. I can taste the blood in my mouth._

_"Mamma! Please, it won't happen again. Please, Mamma!" I try again and pled my mother, but it's kind of getting harder and harder to breathe._

_"You both are both stupid bitches that I can never tell apart! I hate you both! I wish you both would die! You both ruined my life! My mother spits on my hurting body. Why is always doing this to me? "Momma, please stop! I can't take anymore! I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again!" I keep begging her; even if they're lies I still want her to stop. I can feel my eye swelling. I feel her stomp on the bone in my leg. "No! Hell no, you little bi-" she stops and I hear screaming and a body hit the ground. I don't know what to do. I think that I can hear grunts and something hitting something over and over._

_I feel so sleepy. I can't focus my eyes on anything. I think I can make out me standing over me, but I don't know the words that I'm saying, because I'm not awake anymore. _

..


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: no

_Chapter 2 _

_Melanie_

_Thank the lord that the pigs are fat and stupid. I completely love my sister in every way possible; I can't believe that she stole an entire ham! I hope that she didn't let our whorey mother have any. That bitch can die, and I wouldn't give ten fucks. She is such a horrible person and I personally think that the world would be a better place without her. I mean no one would miss her, but all of the__men looking for a quick and easy fuck._

_"You both ruined my life!" I can hear my horrid mother screaming, probably at Samantha is kicking her ass._

_"Momma! Please stop-" is all I can hear before I panic. _

_I run as fast as I can, burst into the house, and see our bitch of a mother kicking my sister over and over, Samantha is spitting out blood. I can just see that she has to be in pain._

_"Momma! Stop it! You're hurting her! She's bleeding!" I grab her arm and tug. Ma turns and strikes me in the face so fast and hard, that I fall into the stone. It's on with a boiling pot of water on. I react on impulse and pick up the scalding pot and empty its contents onto my mother. I could of stoped then, but something clicked in my brain, and I didn't stop. Her screams are completely ignored by me as I start beating her with the pot in my hands. I keep hitting her so hard that some of her blood spotting on my clothes, and frankly I don't give a damn._

_"Girl! Stop!" my mother- no Pamela Puckett pleads me. She doesn't even know which fucking twin I am! She never knows which one either of us are. I start to make my swings stronger and my hits harder._

_I hear a disturbing crack. I know that it's not her nose, because I broke a while ago. Pamela stops moving. But, I'm still going. I keep hitting her harder and harder. In the head is where start to aim my shots until couldn't tell what her face looks like._

_"Good-bye, Pamela." I whisper, then crawl towards my identical twin._

_"Samantha? Samantha is you ok?" when she doesn't answer I pull her up and carry her to the only bed in the entire shed._

_I have to step over Pamelas dead body. _

_We have to get out of here._

_I need to get out of here. Ok I hope to get everything ready so that when Samantha wakes up we can leave and never come back._

_I can do this! We are finally free of her! I can do anything, I murdered my mother! I'm invincible!_

_Oh, my goodness._

_Oh my goodness! I murdered my mother! What kind of sick fuck kills her own mother? I know! Psychotic, evil, twelve-year old, the bad twin, crazy, satan bitches thats who!_

_'Melanie calm down.' I hear in my head. Oh great now I'm talking to myself._

_'You can get out of this.' Yeah I can, huh? How though? _

_'Samantha. She's your sister. She'll help you with anything.' You're right. That doesn't change the fact that I murdered my own mother! _

_'You had to. Pamela would have killed Samantha if you didn't stop her.' But what am I going to do about her body? _

_'Nothing. Just leave it where it is. She's a whore; some man will come by sooner or later, just let him find the body.' You're completely right. I need to pack, get Samantha ready, and get out of this city. Yeah, easy. _

_Samantha_

_"Samantha, wake up now. We need to go. There's a train that we can sneak on at 3 that's going to __Seattle__. It's one-thirty we have to go." I can hear my sister trying to wake me up._

_"No go away." I push her face away from me. How dare she wake me up. I was dreaming about ham._

_"Samantha, Ma was trying to kill you, but I stopped her." Melanie deadpanned. Where was I when this happened? Oh, wait. How did I let her almost kill me! I'm tougher than that. What was I thinking?_

_"How did you stop her? When did you stop her?" I ask her. When I look her in her eyes she looks like she's about to cry. _

_"What happened? What did she do to you? Did she hurt you? Are you okay?" I start to get a little worried, and touch her shoulder softly._

_She shakes her head slowly 'no'. "I tried to get her to stop at first. but then she umm, she slapped me so hard that fell into the stove, it was on and there was a pot that had boiling water in it, and I umm, I poured all of the water on her. I could of stopped there but, I didn't I started to hit her with the pot until she stopped moving. She was dead. I didn't mean it I'm sorry. That's why we need to go here. I don't want to be here anymore. I might get in trouble." She was sobbing by the time she got to 'boiling water' _

_"MELANIE YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HER! AT LEAST KNOCK HER OUT! BUT, KILL HER! REALLY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHERE IS HER BODY RIGHT NOW? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?" I know she doesn't respond well to yelling, but she did kill our mother._

_"DON'T YELL AT ME! I'm SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HER! I JUST REMEMBERED ALL OF THE HORRID THINGS THAT SHE HAS DONE TO ME AND YOU! I JUST SNAPPED! AND HER BODY IS RIGHT OVER THERE! I'm SORRY!" She yells back at me. I'm maybe starting to see her point. I probably would have killed her also. But, then again I have self control. I take a look to the side of the room and see my mothers' dead, bloody body lying on the floor where Melanie obviously left her. Her dead body is mangled, I can't even see her face. I know why Melanie doesn't want to be here anymore. We really need to go. Don't we?_

___"I'm sorry also. You're right. You're right we need to get out of here. As soon as we can. Lets go." I stand up but, pain shot right through my leg and I yelp and collapse where I stand. Mamma broke my leg. I don't know how to fix it and neither do Melanie, it gone get infected, an its not gone heal right, and most of all we are going to have to find a new way to get on that train._


	3. Chapter 3

discliamer: no

_Chapter 3_

_Samantha_

_We decided that we're going to try our best to get on the train without being seen, but we get seen anyway. _

_I'm sitting on a bench while my sister is screaming at some guy who won't let us on no matter what. I want to help; but right now no matter how ironic, she looks more cute and innocent than me._

_"Please, just let us ride until you reach Seattle." Melanie pleads with a forty-something year old man who looks like a rat._

_"For the last fucking time. Hell no! Why do you need to get to Seattle anyway?" sneers the man who looks like a rat. He has a smug look on his face. I hate that smug look. I want to punch that smug look in the face._

_"Our mother i horrible! That's why we have to get away! Last night she went too far! That's why my sister is beat up so badly! Now will you please let us get a ride to Seattle!" she screams at him even though last night she also went too far. I mean she _murdered our mother _you can't just come bake from that._

_Fine! But only if-" then Ratman drops his voice so low that I can't hear anything that he's saying. _

_Melanie is smileing so whatever it is, it must be go- wait why did her smile fall so far?_

_Melanie glances around then looks at him and shakes her head 'no'._

_Ratman smiles in a way that only a Ratman can and he says something that must involve me because he gesticulates towards me. Melanie looks taken back. She takes a glance at me over her shoulder ands looks back at him and nods her head 'yes'. I saw something in her eyes when she looked at me; it was _terror.

_They start to walk away. Where the hell are they going?_

_"Melanie! Where the hell are you going?!" I yell out to her. She completly ignors me and disapears behind a door._

_Then it dawns on me. What she nodded for. What they were talking about. What she was scared of._

_Oh no. She wouldn't._

_Melanie_

_When he's done I lay there for a few moments. I think that I hate myself. So I kill Pamela only to be almost just like her. Only differnce is I had to and i didn't enjoy it._

_"Put your clothes on girl. And I'll see you later on." He winks his discusting eye at me. Wiat a minute._

_"Why would you see me later?" I snap back to reality, I also study him. He is ugly. He is obviously balding, trying to hide it with a combover. His face is permently sweaty and greasy. He has missing teeth and a beer belly. I pray to everything up above that the one thing he doesn't have is a disease._

_"I mean that if you don't meet me again then I'm going to kick you and you sister off the moving trian. so I better see you later." he says cockily, like he's the best thing in the world. _

_"But you said that if I let you then you would let us on the train." I push slowly standing up._

_"I said I would let 'yall on. i never said that I would let 'yall stay on. Put your clothes on." He smirked at me. then commands._

_"That's not fucking fair! You said that would take us to Seattle!" I yell at him ignoring his command._

_"Things change. Don't curse and put your clothing on." he says more sternly. He's getting angry, I don't care, good i hope he chokes on one of his teeth._

_"No! Your not being fair! I hate you! What the fuck makes you think that you can-" I feel the hard surface of the back of his hand on my right cheek._

_"Because I'm better than you." he hisses. "Because, I already fucked you once." he continues, I can feel the sting of tears in my eyes. "And I'm stronger and older than you." he spits. I hate him. Ihate him so much._

_'Do you think that the world will be better without him also?' that voice in my head speaks agian. 'Yes, yes I do.'_

_I pick up my shirt and pull it over my head, and start to pull my pants on._

_"Thank you, for being so kind as to let me and my sister on your train withput any payment. I only hope to repay the best way that I can." I tell him in monotone. i hope that the next time he touches himself he pulls just a little to hard and it falls off._

_"That's the spirit young one." he reaches out to pat my head with his gross hand,but I'm already out the door._

* * *

_"Melanie, what did you do?" Samantha demands while I'm splinting her leg best I can. _

_"I don't know what your talking about Samantha." I tell her as innocent as I can. But she already knows._

_"You know what the fuck I'm talking about!" she screams at me and punches me in the stomach. I'm winded,but used to it, she does that all of the time. I just finish spliting her leg._

_"I did what I had to do." I tell her quietly._

_"'You did what you had to do.' What kind of bullshit anwser is that? Huh? Your gonna end up just like Ma? Huh?" she raises her arm to puch me again, but stops herself. "You know what forget it. It never happened." she said and looked away from me._

_I felt a stab to my heart when she said that i was gonna end up like Pamela._

_It's all his fault. It's all his fault that Samantha hates me now._

_'Dont worry, Melanie. He'll get his.'_


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer:no

_Chapter 4_

_Samantha_

_How the fuck dare she? Does she think that she could just whore herself out because we're in trouble?_

_Thank God that she left the room a while ago, because I think that I would most definitely be screaming at her right now._

_I don't even care about where she went probably to go and fuck Ratman again._

* * *

_Melanie_

_I walk around the corner, in the search of him._

_'Are you sure I should do this?' I ask that voice in my mind. 'Yes, of course I'm sure you just want to get away with taking advantage of you. I'm sure you want him to get away with tricking you into doing it again.'_

_'No. no I don't _want _him to get away with it, and I hate him for tricking me and me-No. I can't, it's just not right, it's sick, it's messed up-'_

_'Melanie, you disappoint me. For this I must take control for a while.'_

* * *

_3rd person_

_He is standing outside, leaning against the railing of the moving train, smoking a fag, when he hears a soft sound. Like a child's' feet walking._

_'Yes.' He thinks. 'There's my little girl.' He turns and pretends that he can't hear her and waits for her to come to him._

_"Mister? Are you out here? I've come to make sure that my sister and I stay on this train." He hears her sweet innocent voice that fills him with warmth._

_"Yes my dear. Come to __me.__" He calls out to her. She shuffles her way towards him, and he takes in her figure. She wears a simple white shirt and jean overalls, bare feet, with her hands behind her back. Her eyes as green as grass; which is strange because before they were blue and her hair curly, which is now straight, and she slightly tanner, but he pays it no mind._

_"Are you willing to do anything for you both to keep?" he asks her, slowly, waiting for her answer._

_"Yes, I am." She whispers; now close enough for her chest to be touching his stomach._

_"I'll do absolutely anything." She says. 'Is she flirting with me?' he thinks to himself._

_She tilts her head down so that her hair falls in her face and then she looks up under her eyelashes._

_"Yeah, I think she is.'_

_"Melanie, get on your knees. If you really mean what you say." He whispers back at her, she can smell his breath; he reaches out to stroke her hair and is surprised when she lets him._

_She slowly gets down to her knees, her body always touching his. She unbuckles his belt with her teeth. Her hands still hidden behind her back._

_"Melanie." He moans out her name. He places his hands on her head and pushes her slightly into him. He is so distracted that he doesn't notice that she finally moved her hands, near his ankles._

_"My name is Nina." And she reveals two small knives in between her finger tips; she jerked them forward slicing both of the tendons of his heels. The blood doesn't flow until he starts to try and move them._

_"Fucking bitch!" he screams, his hands grip the railing for leverage. Nina slowly stands up, even slower than when she was getting down, and she wipes the blood off the blades using his very own shirt._

_"Just wait, I'll fucking kill you and your stupid bitch of a sister! When I get my hands on you! I hope that the both of straight to hell you-" he never is aloud to finish that sentence because Nina pushes him, with all her might, over the railing. He falls; Nina can hear his neck breaking, for some reason that fills her with the utmost joy. 'Oh well.' She shrugs. 'Guess it's time for me to go now, huh?' she walks away whistling._

* * *

_Samantha _

_I hear Melanie creep into the room in the middle of the night. She's most likely coming back from whoring herself out to Ratmen._

_"Where were you? Where did you go?" I ask her. I already know the answer but, I just want to hear her say it herself._

_"Don't worry, I took care of it." She tells me in a weird voice. Why is she talking like that?_

_"What do you mean that you took acre of it? What did you do?" I ask her warily. 'What is wrong with her?'_

_"You needn't worry dearest sister; everything is perfectly taken care of. She says while climbing into bed with me._

_She's scaring me. I stare at her as hard and inconspicuously as I could._

_Are her eyes green? Why is her hair so straight and dark? When did she find time to tan in the middle of the night on a train?_

_Maybe it's just because it is dark in here that my eyes are playing tricks on me._

_'Yeah, that's it.' I consol myself._

_"Good night sweetest Samantha. In tomorrow we will be in __Seattle__, and then we need not fret about anything ever again." Then it's quiet. I don't like it at all._

* * *

AN/ do any of you guys actually like this story? because i havent really been getting any feedback. and i would like that if i got some. please? no pressure.


End file.
